


At Least He Loves Me

by lawgrain



Series: D.H. The Piano Man [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:37:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawgrain/pseuds/lawgrain
Summary: This is the start to an emotionally abusive relationship. Formal warning, if that's not your cup of tea, then please you may not want to read this. It shows the beginning of how Phil was manipulated in a relationship.This is mainly written as the backstory of Phil from my main story Don't Hate The Piano Man. Can be read seperately but check it out if you've got time.





	At Least He Loves Me

“It's a little pathetic isn't it?” Charlie asked airily. Phil wasn't quite sure what he'd meant. They were just watching some videos on YouTube when he'd said it. 

“What is?” 

“I don't know. Just how much they seem to think they have to thank their fans,” he said in reference to the ending of the video. 

“I actually think it's quite nice. Like sure they're popular but they're still humble.”

“Are you serious? It's desperate. Like all they want is some strangers validation” Charlie looked disgusted at the screen. Phil felt quite defensive at this point. 

“It's not desperate. Subscribers help so YouTubers thank them,” Phil said because to him it was a simple truth. The viewers were very important. 

“Sure but do the viewers really even care about them. They only like YouTubers for what happens on camera. I'd want someone who likes me off camera too. Wouldn't you babe?” Charlie looked at him intensely and Phil found it hard to argue. 

“Yes but–”

“Exactly,” Charlie cut him off. “So why should they care so much about strangers validation if they have none in real life?”

That made sense but something felt off about it. Sure Phil doesn't think he's seeking validation through his YouTube channel but something was wrong about disregarding them so callously. He was about to point this out to Charlie before he continued. 

“Besides, who would need to care so much about viewers if they had someone in real life that loved them. You know, like you have me.”

And that, that melted Phil. Just a bit. 

“You're right. I love you too,” Phil replied warmly. Sure, Charlie might be a bit callous to viewers but he loved Phil and Phil loved him. 

So it may be possible that he had a point. Phil might be a bit pathetic for needing his fans so much but he still had Charlie. 

Phil easily moved on from that conversation. Charlie didn't realize that Phil was somewhat like the desperation that he had described and it wasn't something Phil was going to bring up again. So life naturally moved on. 

“I'm thinking about going to my family's this weekend,” Phil declared one day. He hadn't been planning on visiting family but it seemed like a good time. He missed them and knew he had a free weekend coming. 

“Why?” Charlie asked incredulously. 

That's a little odd. 

“Because they're my family and I miss them?” Phil's tone made it clear that he thought Charlie’s question was absurd. 

Charlie looked at him hurt. Phil felt like he'd missed something and hoped to be clued in with Charlie's next statement. 

“Oh yeah, of course. I just thought… I don't know,” he sounded wounded and suddenly all Phil wanted to do was make it better. 

“No, no. What is it? Let me know and I can help,” Phil tried still wondering what was going on. 

“Really?”

“Yeah, whatever it is I'll do it,” Phil said with more resolution. He'd definitely try to fix what was making his boyfriend sad. 

“Well it's just if you visit your family, then I’ll miss you.” Charlie looked to him with puppy dog eyes. 

“Honey, I’d be back very soon. It wouldn't be that bad,” Phil responded, not quite getting the problem. 

“Oh. Right.” Charlie sounded far from happy. In fact he sounded sadder making it clear that Phil hadn't fixed anything. He still needed to help Charlie. 

“Okay I'll stay.” Charlie's whole face lit up at the statement. 

“Really?” he asked excitedly. 

“Really.” Phil smiled. It was just one weekend and it was worth to make Charlie happy. He could visit his family anytime but right now all that mattered was that he still had Charlie. 

When Phil asked again a few months later, the same thing happened. The time after, Charlie thought it was because Phil didn't like being with him anymore. And the time after that… well that time stuck with Phil. 

“Are you sure?” 

“What do you mean am I sure? Of course I want to visit my family at some point. And please, I know you'll miss me, but I also miss them,” Phil pleaded, already knowing how this conversation usually went. 

“I just meant are you sure they want to see you?” 

Phil felt like he'd been slapped. What did he just say? He couldn't of possibly just suggested that, could he?

Sensing Phil's mood, Charlie continued, “I don't mean anything by it. I only meant that you haven't really spoke to them in a while and it might seem as if…” he trailed off. 

“As if what?” Phil asked aggressively. Charlie better have a good reason. 

“Look Phil, I mean this in the best of ways. But perhaps it'd be a bit intrusive? I mean it's a bit odd to just invite yourself over and I'm just trying to look out for you, you know? They're your parents and they love you, but I don't want to see you hurt if they're annoyed with you randomly showing up,” Charlie paused to let that sink in. “I love you too Phil. But with me, you won't have to get hurt.”

Phil couldn't believe this. He couldn't believe that his parents would ever be annoyed with him coming over nor that Charlie would suggest that. 

“They wouldn't do that Charlie, they love me.” 

“I know, darling. I never said they didn't. But I can't imagine that it's very ideal to sporadically host guests all the time, don't you think?”

The bad part was, was that it made sense. It wasn't fun to have unexpected guest but was Phil really annoying them?

“I guess,” Phil responded in a small voice, still unsure of what was the truth. 

“Oh Phil, you know I don't mean anything bad by this,” Charlie said pulling Phil into a hug. “I just never want anything bad to happen to you. I love you too much.”

Phil nodded into his chest. 

“And you love me too right?” Charlie asked. 

“Of course. I love you too.”

After that, Phil saw less of his family. He knew they still loved him but what if he was just a nuisance to them? It wouldn't be that surprising. Charlie loved him despite how annoying he could be. His family on the other hand was obligated to. At least he'd always have Charlie.

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't really looked this over so, sorry if there's many mistakes.


End file.
